Aquí
by Ferr
Summary: Death The Kid tiene algo importante que decir, pero sólo tiene miedo a la respuesta. Completo.
1. Me enamore de pronto de ti

_Bueno he de contarles algo antes que que lean este fic.. _

_**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE **D: -suena un chan-  
_

_porque si fuese mio habria más MakaxKid :D -risa malevola-_

* * *

Death The Kid se cercioro de que no hubiese nadie por ahi cerca, miró, como los niños que miran a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle y busco con la mirada a Black Star o Soul, pero no había ni rastro de ellos.

Camino por ahí, un poco indeciso de lo que iba a hacer, pero aunque sonara contradictorio estaba nervioso pero más seguro.

Respiro hondamente y abri de golpe el salón.

Aunque estaba completamente vacío, salvo ecepto una persona, Maka Alban, lha chica estaba ordenando sus cuadernos cuando su amigo entro abruptamente.

-Ah, Kid kun,¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa - Dijo Maka sonriendo.

Kid se sonrojó y caminó un poco acercandose a la chica.

-Maka yo... - Dijo el shinigami incapaz de atreverse a completar la frase. Pues que horror le presentaban las situaciones así, tenía un nudo en la garganta y la sola respuesta que Maka podría darle le causaba panico ¿Qué pasaría si Maka lo rechazaba? ¿Es que acaso lo empezaría a odiar? ¿O quizás a temerle?

Pero fue Maka la que saco al chico de esta niebla de pensamientos, se acerco unos pasos y tomo la cara de este, examinandola.

- Kid kun! Estas bien? Estas todo rojo.. No tendrás fiebre?- Pregunto Maka preocupada por Kid.

Kid aun no se decidia que hacer.. le decia ¿o no?.

...

Sólo un pensamiento paso por su mente, entonces no dudo más, aferro a la chica con sus brazos y la beso y fue un beso largo y apasionado, uno que durará ... Mientras tanto recorría con sus dedos el cabello rubio de ella, su cintura, la abrazaba más, la traía más hacia él y seguía besandola...

_...el unico problema era, que ahora no quería parar._

Sus labios estaban junto a los de ella ¡Y que bien se sentía!

Maka se aparto unos segundos y miro a Kid.

-Kid kun.. yo no creo que..

El shinigami sólo sonrio acaricio la cara de la chica y la continuo besando, alli hubiesen seguido unos siglos más porque era todo lo Kid había anhelado desde que vío a Maka.

Su simetría en sus labios.

* * *

Es el primer fic de Soul Eater que escribo D: todo partio porque tear me olbigo a hacerle un fic.. si les gusta dejen reviews ewé pero.. si no les gusta.. pues..

-se esconde-


	2. Ahora no existe ningun otro lugar

_Si esque por esas casualidades de la vida hya faltas ortograficas, disculpen esque esta maldita pagina gringuita ¬¬ me borra los tildes y luego olvido donde iban D:_

_-grita garabatos por el mundo-_  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Maka no tenía idea que era este sentimiento de culpa y deseo que le arrancaba cuando Kid la besaba, no lo sabía, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado.

Tanteo con la mano hasta dar con una mesa, allí se apoyo y siguió besando a Kid.

Estaban muy metidos en su mundo de emociones y besos cuando un chico peliblanco se asomo por la puerta.

Pero este no dijo nada, sólo se quedo observando unos segundos, mirando la escena.

La puerta se cerró provocando un estruendo enorme en un salón ya casi vacío y eso hizo a Kid y Maka detenerse.

-S-soul? - Pregunto Maka, pero era inútil preguntarlo, solo lo hizo por inercia y luego miro a Kid como esperando que hiciera algo.

Kid solo miraba al peliblanco.

-Sólo venía a recordarte que... es tu turno de hacer las compras - Dijo Soul con una sonrisa, una falsa por supuesto.

_Pero ya veo que es in til pues Kid te esta recordando otras cosas_- Pensó e inconscientemente puso una mueca de asco.

-Ah... No tienes porque recordármelo. Ya lo haré Soul. - Maka se bajo de la mesa, acomodo su ropa y su cabello y camino a buscar sus cuadernos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por su parte el shinigami estaba desconcentrado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Ese estúpido de Soul acababa de irrumpir uno de sus momentos más preciados y simétricos!

Pasaron segundos de silencios y fulminaciones de la mirada por parte de Soul y Kid. Habían sido solo segundos, 5 incómodos segundos, para ser más exactos, pero Maka lo sentía como horas. Incomodas horas.

Terminada su tarea con los cuadernos, camino hacia la salida y Kid la siguió.

Pero algo detuvo al shinigami de seguir a Maka.

-¿Pasa algo? - Inquiri Kid mirando a Soul quien agarro el brazo de este mientras pasaba.  
-Por supuesto que sí -Soul dirigió una rápida mirada para comprobar si Maka ya se había alejado lo suficientemente como para no escuchar esto.  
-¿Qué es entonces? - Agrego Kid.  
-Déjala. - Sentenció el chico.

Pero Kid no respondi sólo lo miro.

-Te lo repetir una vez más en caso de que tu simétrico cerebro no lo haya captado, deja a Maka sí? - Dijo Soul enseñando los dientes.  
- Porque debería de hacer eso? - Kid enarqueó una ceja aún incapaz de creer lo que el pedía Se habÍa vuelto loco? No sólo irrumpío un momento sagrado con Maka si no que ahora también tenía el descaro de pedirle que se alejara de ella ¿Cómo es que alguien podía cruzar en tan poco tiempo los limites de lo racional?

Kid se limito a responder, otra vez.

Soul ya se había cabreado ya, desde su punto de vista, Kid no sólo beso a su compañera la cual amaba profundamente, si no que además ahora no quería responderle. Que egoista de su parte ¿No?

Apretó su mano hasta que se transformo en un puño e intento contener las ganas de golpear a Kid

No, no era bueno conteniendose.

* * *

Bueno, bueno me hostigaron tanto para que la continuara que tuve que hacerlo, asique primero que nada debo agradecer los asombrosos reviews que he estado leyendo ultimamente, fue extra o porque llegaron todos seguidos pero un sentimiento extra amente feliz!:D

**kuchiki rukia ichi, Ako-Chian, Mokonas-nee-chan**: Aqui va su tan esperada continuaci n, espero que sea de su agrado, aunque yo creo que me quedo mejor la anterior que esta x.x bueno, esa es su desicion o no?

: Voy a Ver si incluyo un poco de lemon :D

Me llegaron m s reviews pero no tenian usuario registrado D: asique no se como contactarlos para decirles las gracias que se merecen.

Pero... tengan por seguro que seguire haciendo unas cuantas continuaciones, escuche que eran un poco cortos e intente solucionar eso pero no se me da escribir mucho puesto que crei que el final que puse la ves pasada era m s que suficiente, pero los entiendo, he leido historias con ganas de seguir y seguir leyendo y me las cortan! asique no les hare eso a ustedes? o si? :D.. xD

Saludos para todos *_* en especial a mi esposo porque lo amo con todo mi ser y alma y es la persona qe m s he amado en mis 14 cortos a os de vida xD


	3. En el que pueda estar

Kid recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de su compañero.

Soul, a su vez, se arreglo el gorro y miro a Kid.

-Perdona, se me paso la mano. - Soul dirigio su vista hacia otro lado, porque pedir disculpas no era algo que se le daba muy fácil y sobre todo las disculpas que en realidad no sentía, porque no, el no lamento tanto haberlo golpeado.

El shinigami no respondió y siguió su camino.

Todo había estado bien ¿o no?... Si sólo Soul no se hubiese entrometido... ahora podría seguir estando con Maka en ese salón.. ¡Oh! Un salón nunca había sido tan sagrado hasta este momento. Kid sonrio, solo recordando la cara que Maka puso cuando él se acercaba a ella.

Quería verla de nuevo, con demasiadas ganas, porque en este momento, no había ningún deseo más gobernante que el de volver a tocar los labios de Maka con los suyos.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como creía Kid. Porque el no tuvo el valor de hablarle en días enteros y Maka tampoco, a penas se cruzaban en los pasillos los dos salían disparados al otro extremo del Shibusen y cuando se animaba a hablar con ella, Soul le volvia a dirigir su hermosa mirada de odio, cosa que no le asustaba, pero dejaba un asimétrico moretón en su mejilla.. Y no podía correr ese riesgo, tenía suficiente con las lineas blancas de su cabello.

¡Ya que importaba! Sí Soul lo quería golpear otra vez, lo dejaría y asi su rostro sería simetrico. Ahora lo que importaba era Maka.

Kid corrió hacia el apartamento de Maka y toco la puerta fréneticamente.

-¡Maka, Maka! - Llamaba un Kid casi histerico desde la puerta.  
-¡Ya voy! - Maka colgo el telefono y fue a atender. - ¿Qué pasa.. Kid kun?  
-¿Maka, puedo hablar contigo? - Pregunto Kid con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Um... Está bien

Kid camino con Maka hacia unas bancas de por ahi cerca y se sentaron.

-¿De qué querías hablar?  
-Pues Maka.. ¿Es que hace falta que lo diga? - Añadió Kid, aún sonriendo

Maka sintió como sus ojos eran invadidos por la sonrisa del chico, pero aun no sabía que contestarle, era más que obvio lo Kid quería decir. Era más que obvio lo que quería responder, ¿entonces porque?... ¿Porque no le salían las palabras?

Primero que nada debía preguntarse.. ¿Porque todo se complico?

Esa misma tarde en que Kid la beso, unas horas antes, en clases, Soul había dicho que tenía que decirle algo muy importante, tampoco es como si supiera de que se trataba, Soul sólo dijo que era importante y eso le deja mucho a la imaginación...

Y que ella recordara, su compañero había estado actuando raro toda esta semana.

Cuando ella le hablaba el estaba volando en sus alucinaciones, cuando ella lo llamaba venía enseguida y cosas absurdas como esas.

¿No sería que...?

-Maka - Añadió sútilmente Kid. - ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Ah, sí, sólo estaba pensando.  
-¿Entonces...?

Ella le dirigio una mirada de "no entiendo" y pues obvio que no entendió si se paso todo ese tiempo pensando en lo raro que se comportaba Soul.

-Decía que... teníamos que hablar.  
-Es cierto - Respondió Maka secamente dejando al chico desconcertado  
-Maka, ¿quieres salir conmigo? - Dijo Kid con la expresión mucho más seria.

Maka observó divertida la cara del shinigami para luego darse cuenta que iba enserio

* * *

Omh, gracias por los awesome reviews i've been reading lately.. ok nose porque hable en ingles, pero solo quiero decirle gracias por los reviews que he estado recibiendo :D enserio me animan a continuar la historia, sigan escribiendo porfiiis :D

a


	4. Que no sea

Maka aún contemplaba la cara del chico, intentado convencerse de que escucho mal.

¿O no había sido así?

No. Kid estaba completamente seguro de lo que dijo, lo indicaba su mirada.

-¿S-salir? - Dijo la rubia, diciendo las únicas palabras que encontro- ¿Tu y yo?  
-Pues si... a menos que.. no quieras... - Añadió un Kid medio decepcionado.  
-Oh.. Es que.. Kid kun es tan..  
-¿Complicado? - dijo el chico terminando la frase por Maka.  
-Si... - Admitió ella.  
-¿Porque? Sólo debes decir que sí.  
-Kid...  
-¿Porque no quieres? es sólo una cita. - Pero no, para Kid era más que eso.

...

-¿Una cita? ... Ah ya veo...

Kid no contesto, estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces en ese caso acepto.

Pero nada.

-¿¡Kid!? - Dijo Maka algo enojada, porque a quien no le molestaria que no te escuchen luego de que te costo tanto poder responder.

Pero Kid seguía pensando. En lo que podría con hacer con Maka en su cita ¿A donde la llevaría? Tenía que ser un lugar simetrico por supuesto, si no, sería un desastre de cita y...

-¡KID!  
-¿Ah?  
-T-te decía que.. acepto la invitación.. - Dijo maka intentando contener el enojo que le provoco que no la escuchasen  
-¿¡ES ENSERIO!? - El chico al escuchar esto no pudo evitar abrazarla.  
-¿Cuando? - Pregunto Maka con una sonrisa ya formada en su rostro.  
-Cuando quieras Maka - respondió Kid con suavidad y paso sus dedos por el rubio cabello de ella haciendo que esta se sonrojara.  
-Entonces este viernes - Dijo Maka intentando separarse del shinigami.  
-Como quieras - Añadió con una sonrisa, Kid.

Habiendo dicho esto Maka Albarn olvido todos esos preciosos modales que le enseño su madre y corrió como si fuese por su vida.

[Maka's POV :D]

¿Porque reaccione así?.. ¿Porque tuve que correr de Kid?..

No lo entiendo.. esto es muy complicado, prefiero no entenderlo...

Sólo se que cada vez que Kid se acercaba a mí.. algo me hace querer seguirlo.. algo me hace querer estar con el...

o correr.. sí.. correr muy lejos .. correr hasta que mis piernas no dieran más

[Fin, Maka's POV]

Porque tenia que huir, antes de que se pudiera enamorar, solo para no ser herida

No, definitivamente no podia estar cerca de Kid, no importa cuanto lo quisiera, tenia que cancelar esa cita, algo malo podria pasar

Pero Kid.. ese chico tenía algo que hacia a Maka soñar, que la hacía reir, y no, no tenía nada que ver con que fuese el hijo del shinigami, con que tuviese una gran casa, ni con que fuese simetrico...

¿Entonces qué?...

-Maka...  
-¿Ah? , Soul - Dijo ella sonriendo.  
-Oi, estas estado bastante rara, ¿no te pasará nada?  
-No, Soul, estoy bien.  
-Ah. -Soul resopló

Maka se salto la cena de esa noche sólo para poder prepararse para la cita, Blair lo noto y Soul lo noto.

* * *

Perdon por cortarlo hay, :D

bueno estoy algo cansada...

Saludos a todos :D


	5. aquí

Entre encajes, trajes negros, rosados, tonos pasteles, vestidos que nunca había recordado tener en su armario, pero finalmente, elegio el indicado.

Se fue a la cama pasadas las 2 de la mañana, porque no podía conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente lo logró.

Soul, estaba en la pieza del otro lado de la pared y podía escuchar cada chillido que soltaba Maka de la emoción y aunque Maka no era una chica "hueca", era una chica al fin y al cabo y también tenía sus dudas existenciales sobre si el vestido la hacía ver gorda o no.

[Soul`s Pov]

Dicen que nunca te dan cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Hmp - Dije sonriendo y mirando la puerta de Maka- Puede que sea verdad.

Dejo de escuchar por la pared y me tiro a mi cama, nunca se había sentido tan comoda antes, pero estoy seguro que estas almohadas son mágicas y comen el dolor asi como yo como almas.

Al menos desearía que fuese así. Pero creo que lamentarse las cosas nunca es bueno, es decir, las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?

Si removiese una cosa, por más pequeña o insignificante que fuese, sería como arruinar todo.

Y cuando digo eso, recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Maka.

Cuando me sonrio por primera vez, cuando utilizo ese tono tan extraño de su voz para poder decir mi nombre, la primera vez que tome su mano.

Al menos puedo jactarme de ser la primera persona del Shibusen que haya tocado su mano.

Ahora que lo pienso... Sólo toque el guante ¡Rayos! eso no es nada cool.

[Al Otro Día]

-¡Soul, Blair, me voy! - Dijo Maka mientras cerraba la puerta.

No debería decir que estoy celoso... Aunque sería la verdad.

Pero al mirar como Maka se arreglaba con tanto esmero, como si esque le fuesen a pagar por ello, me entran unos celos irremediables.

Y por inercia, mis pies se mueven solos, tomo la chaqueta que esta colgada en el perchero y camino, buscando a Maka... Odio hacerlo, porque espiar tampoco es cool.

[Fin Soul's POV :D]

Kid llevaba unos minutos esperando a Maka, habían quedado de encontrarse afuera de una heladería que a Maka le gustaba.

Death The Kid estaba igual donde empezo, nervioso, pero a la vez seguro.

Dirigio su mirada al cielo y observo el cielo azul con atención.

¡Nunca antes había estado tan brillante, claro y despejado! - Pensó, pero era sólo su imaginación, porque el cielo estaba igual que todos los días, el y su sol burlón.

-¡Kiddo kun! - Llamo Maka apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y respirando agitadamente, había corrido mucho para llegar aqui y no sabía porque, si estaba justo en la hora acordada.

Kid no respondió, estaba sonrojado mirando a Maka.

Ella, llevaba un mini-vestido y unos shorts de mezclilla, unas calcetas largas con lineas blancas y negras y unas botas, su cabello no estaba recogido en sus tipicas coletas, había dejado un poco de pelo sin afirmar y llevaba cintas decorando su peinado.

-Perdón por la tardanza - Dijo la chica sonriendo.  
-¿Tardanza? Llegaste a la hora, yo llegue más temprano.  
-Cierto - Observó ella y luego volvió a sonreir  
-¿Vamos? - Pregunto el shinigami con una sonrisa igual que Maka quien por su parte asintió, luego entraron a pedir unos helados.

Kid como todo el caballero simetrico que es, invito los helados, le acomodo la silla a Maka y hizo toda esa clase de cursilerías.

Cursilerías que hacían sonrojar a Maka.

Por otro lado, el chico pelibanco que había estado observando todo, se aburrio de espiar a la feliz pareja y se fue a su casa.

-Llegué - Dijo un Soul medio desganado entrando a su casa, pero nadie le respondió.

La casa sin Maka parecía tan solitaria.

Soul sabía exactamente porque la extrañaba, pero no era tan estúpido y sabía que extrañarla no valdría la pena, porque no arregla nada.

Si tan sólo, ese mismo día el hubiese podido hablar con ella antes de que Kid hiciese algo, quizas ahora todo sería distinto, muy distinto, quien sabe, quizás ahora el que estaría tomando helados con Maka, podría ser el, quizas ahora, esas sonrisas que ella soltaba sin parar, podrían ser de él, de el exclusivamente.

Soul quiso evitar el tema, porque lamentarse...

Tampoco era cool.

Dijo eso y soltó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que por dentro era un lamento.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Primero que nada, perdón por haber dejado de continuar escribiendo tan seguido la había postergado para un día pero como paso esto del terremoto.. Ok, mentira, esque en Chile esta de moda echarle la culpa al terremoto, enserio, si te va mal en una prueba no es porque tu seas un flojo de mierda, es porque quedaste con trauma del terremoto :D

Y es muy estúpido porque el terremoto fue el 27 de Febrero y seguimos haciendolo responsable de todo

Bueno, perdón debía quejarme de eso xDDDD

Ahora si, un saludo a todos los que me dejaron reviews y quiero aclarar que SOUL NO ES EL MALO DE LA HISTORIA, entiendalo, me han llegado muchos comentarios (mentira fue sólo 1) pero igual, siento que si, me gustara alguien desde el momento en que lo conoci también es probable que actue asi.

:D por cada vez que leen y no dejan reviews, Jesús hace que algo se vuelva asimetrico (?)

Death the kid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOU -lloriquea-  
Patty: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA 8D


	6. En tus brazos

-Maka, sé que es muy pronto - tomó aire- Pero quiero... Quiero que salgamos juntos.

Ella no contestó, se le iluminaron los ojos pero al chico lo mató

-Gracias. - Respondió una Maka algo sonrojada, y nerviosa. Nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado.

Miró al culpable de que la sangre se le subiese a la cabeza, de que se portara como tonta, que todas las canciones de amor le quedaban a ella, ¿Y eso de que su corazón vaya lento rápido al mismo tiempo? ¿Se puede?

Maka no lo sabía, pero menos lo importaba si era algo ilógico, e irreal.

Había aprendido que las cosas sin lógica detrás eran las mejores, la más sencillas, las perfectas.

No, la perfección no existe.

Nada, ni nadie es perfecto.

...Pero Death The Kid es símetrico.

Y pensando en eso, la chica, Maka Albarn, sonrió y agarró la mano libre del pelinegro, mientras caminaban por ahí.

Las cosas con él partieron exactamente igual donde empezaron, un Soul algo indiferente, una Maka decidida y un Death The Kid enamorado hasta volverse tonto.

Y ahora Maka & Kid, estaban besandose como la pareja feliz que podían ser, y está bien, porque él es símpatico, lindo y todo un caballero símetrico, y ella es rubia, delgada, y amigable. Está bien porque se complementan.

Yo no terminé tan feliz, pero algo se puede hacer, nunca se puede complacer a todos. Está bien porque soy es gracioso, lindo y amigable, eso atrae a las chicas. Puedo salir con muchas.

Pero nunca encontraría ninguna como Maka

Y así, con eso. ¿Podría ser un final feliz?

No. No creo en eso.

Sí, siempre habrá problemas en medio, pero de eso se trata el amor. De superar todos los obstaculos presentes ¿No?

Entonces, tomando eso. No creo en los finales felices, no existen.

Pero siempre se puede intentar.

Esa es mi reflexión.

Así como que me llamo Soul Eater, que esto se acabó - Dije sonriendo mientras miraba a Blair

-¿Qué... No te gustó?

Esa suerte de bruja-gato me sonrió y se fue a tomar otro de sus recurrentes baños, muy normales en ella, era una de las cosas que solía hacer casi siempre, o bañarse, o ser una exhibicionista, pero claro, eso a nadie le importa, todos se terminaron acostumbrando a ello

Todos excepto Maka y su nuevo novio.

* * *

Ok, este capítulo es el último, y está narrado por Soul aunque es posible que ya lo hayan notado.

Francamente no me gustó mucho el final, pero sentí que era necesario ponerle fin a este fic y concentrarme en otro

De cualquier manera gracias a todos lo que leyeron, los que leyesen, etc.

A los que dejaron reviews:

AryAs

Yuzuki

Mokonas-nee-chan

Rosaaz

Maka Kagamine

AkoTsukiiyomi'Love

kuchiki rukia ichi

bReeN...

Bye, nos leemos en otro fic, con suerte (:

PD: Ojála que ya lo hayan notado antes, y si no, si juntan todos los títulos de los capítulos de este fanfic harán una estrofa de la canción que me inspiró a escribirlo

_Hellogoodbye - Here_

"Pues tú eres la única, la única que está junto a mí, me suspiras "Hola, te extrañé terriblemente" Me enamoré de ti, de ti derrepente, y ahora no existe ningún otro lugar en el que pueda estar que no sea aquí, en tus brazos"


End file.
